


it's not my fault

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Killing, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Comfort, Death, F/M, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	it's not my fault

"It's not my fault," she says quietly, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "It's not my fault, Zuko, I swear." 

"I know it's not, darling, I know it's not." His arms wrap around her and she starts to cry harder. She sniffs and he holds her tighter. 

"I didn't mean it," she sobs. "He was. . . You know how he can be and the knife was right there. . . I didn't _mean_ it." 

"I know, Katara. I know. It's not your fault, darling." He kisses her temple, her cheeks, her hair. The tips of her hair are sticky with blood and her hands are warm. He grasps them tightly, although he wants to recoil away. 

"Let's get you cleaned up now, yeah?" he says, helping her stand "Then we can figure out what to do." 

"I didn't mean it, Zuko," she says as he leads her into the bathroom and helps her into the shower. 

"I know, my love," he says, one more time. He doesn't know if he can believe the words anymore, but they give Katara comfort. That's what matters now. 

He'll figure out what to do with Aang's body in the morning.


End file.
